


Vindictive

by GRAVEOFNYX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Sakura Haruno is bisexual, Suspense, Vendettas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAVEOFNYX/pseuds/GRAVEOFNYX
Summary: When her best friend is slain during the brutal attack against her family, Sakura actively sets about avenging him two years later. And though many things were unknown to her, she did know one thing without a shadow of a doubt; she must find and kill Sasuke Uchiha.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 2





	Vindictive

**I - Loathing & Bloodthirst**

“Are you sure about this Sakura? We can always hire another professional assassin for this job.”

“Listen, mom. This is the surest I’ve ever been about any decision I’ve made up until this point. I’ll be back soon, with that  _ scum’s _ head in tow.” She slipped on her onyx combat boots, tattered from wear and crevices splotched with the blood of many who had fallen victim to her brutal execution methods. Looking into the mirror, a small movement of her lips was visible as they curled slyly at the ends. 

“You’re just like your father. I can’t believe he turned you into  _ this _ .”

“My master didn’t turn me into anything. After all, it was me who decided this route. He always wanted a son to follow in his footsteps and probably wanted his daughter to marry into a family of assassins as esteemed as ours. But I chose this for myself, I’m the esteemed family of assassins my husband or wife will marry into.”

“You sound just like that bastard.” Her mother snickered, nodding her head to the right slightly as she gazed into the mirror her daughter stood in. “You look just like him too, even managed to get a similar scar on your eyebrow. Nasty, but in a good way. Anyways, he said he wants to speak with you out at the edges of the estate.” 

“Oh? Well, I guess I’ll get going then.” She hooked her switchblade into the secret compartment underneath her garter belt, which adorned the outside of her black skinny jeans. Walking out of her old bedroom and into the winding corridor, she immediately spotted her favorite of all the maids, Ino Yamanaka. 

“These maid outfits, they’re mighty short, no?” Sakura’s hand landed on Ino’s rear as she stood behind her, eliciting a small gasp from the woman. 

“Sakura! You always do that!” She huffed, dropping the basket of clothes she was carrying onto the cookies and creme marble floorings. A hue of light pink dusted her cheeks and fanned the tips of her ears, as she caught a glimpse of her assailant. 

“Can’t help myself. Now, sit tight and stay pretty for me, you hear?” Sakura shot her a flirtatious grin, fond of teasing a now flustered Ino. 

“Where are you going this time?” 

“I have some  _ business _ to attend to. It won’t take too long, I’m sure,” Sakura responded, hands subconsciously playing with the switchblade she had just stored inside of her garter. A small frown soon etched its way onto her face, one she quickly hid before the woman she was engaged in conversation with could notice. 

“Well, Mr. Haruno is waiting for you near the estate’s gates. He told me to make sure you stop by to see him. So, go.” She shooed Sakura away before picking up the basket of clothes she had previously dropped. 

With a playful eye roll, Sakura made her way to the gates of Haruno’s Place. It was a sunny Saturday morning with the sounds of farm animals that had just been awakened, resounding throughout the property. 

“Everyone says you wanted to see me?” She began as she approached her father from behind, with him slowly standing from the tree branch he had perched himself on, an eccentric force of habit.

“Going after him by yourself is foolish.” 

Sakura kissed her teeth at his words, already expecting to hear his verbal disapproval. “So what? I meant what I said, he has to die by my hand and my hand only.”

“What will you do? When you see him for the first time in two years, that is. Do you really think that crush is going to go away like the wind?” He narrowed his eyes, staring at his daughter from atop his broad shoulders. 

“The only feelings I have towards him are those of loathing and bloodthirst. As I said, his life ends the moment I catch sight of him.” Sakura clenched her fists, bottom lip falling victim to the strength of her front teeth.

“I think you’re forgetting that he isn’t just some regular target, he’s a trained assassin, just like you.”

“You’re right, he isn’t just some regular person I’ve been hired to kill by a customer. He’s a person that I’m seeking out for myself, therefore; my motives and willpower are stronger.”

“Hmph.” Was all her father could muster, shaking his head as a small grin befell his face. “Good luck, Cutthroat.”

“I don’t need it, Master Haruno.”

And with that, Sakura was on her way to Kumo, a country where she heard that her target had fulfilled his execution of the leader’s brother. She knew he probably no longer was present within the lands, but it couldn’t hurt to check it out for clues.

The journey to Kumo from her family’s estate, which resided on the outskirts of Konoha, would be one that lasted four days. She wasn’t looking forward to it but was eager to get it over with at the same time. Sakura was resolute when it came to all of her missions, and this one’s importance greatly outweighed all of her past ones. She must avenge her best friend, the one  _ he _ slew two years ago during his tirade against the Haruno family. 


End file.
